I Love You
by Nkcandygirl
Summary: This could not go on any longer. She was hurting him too much, she had almost gotten him killed. Not so sad anymore TWO SHOT!
1. Chapter 1

Don't own the Titans…

* * *

Raven was on the roof staring at her communicator with tears in her eyes. Memories flooded her mind.

_"She's gorgeous, and sweet. I just can't stop thinking about her!" Beast Boy described the girl he had a crush on. Raven felt her heart sink. This could be not her._

_"Hmm, what's her name?" She asked._

_"Raven." He leaned in and kissed her._

She smiled at that one. It had been one of the best moments of her life.

_"Gar, I can't believe you! You catch one glimpse of a girl who looks like Terra, and you fall head over heels!" Raven screamed at him. Beast Boy simply looked into her eyes, and kissed her. That said it all, she didn't need any more insurance that he loved her._

Their love meant the world to her. They had been through so much together.

_Raven lay on her bed with tears in her eyes. She couldn't believe she was still having nightmares about Trigon._

_"Rae?" A soft knock rang on her door._

_"Yeah?" She tried to go back to her normal monotone._

_"Are you okay?" She recognized the voice as Beast Boy's._

_"I'm fine."_

_"You're not alone Raven. We're here for you. I'm here for you."_

Then she remembered today, and her smile faded.

_"Beast Boy! Beast Boy! Get up!" Raven shook the green teen. His blood was all over the place._

She had lost control of her emotions, and her powers had faded in the middle of battle. Just as Slade threw a bomb straight at her, Beast Boy pushed her out of the way. He was still in critical condition in the med bay. It was all her fault. She would let herself die any day, but she would not drag Beast Boy down with her.

The next day Beast Boy woke up from his coma, and saw a message on his communicator. It was from Raven.

**Hi Gar. When you hear this I'll be long gone. Today, was just too much. You almost died because of me, so I'm doing what's best for you. I'm leaving. Please don't be mad at me Gar, trust me you need this. You need a sweet and beautiful girlfriend. There's just one thing you need to know before I say good bye, I love you.**

Beast Boy dropped the communicator, "I- I love you too."

* * *

Yay, I've officially hit thirty stories! Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Still own the Titans!

HAPPY BIRTHDAY GREENSK8ATERGURL! I'm so sorry I missed your actual B-day! This is for you!

Anyways, normally I like to be vague, and leave you hanging but since it was Sk8tergurl's birthday, I decided to write another chapter!

NotherfaceNDcrwd: I actually don't know! It's probably because I'm swayed/inspired by the music I'm listening to while I write and that's rather dark!

ihatekoledude: Thank you for all the wonderful reviews!

Natasha: Thank you!

bluelightsaber12: No, as you're about to find out, she did not die!

* * *

**_Hi Gar. When you hear this I'll be long gone. Today, was just too much. You almost died because of me, so I'm doing what's best for you. I'm leaving. Please don't be mad at me Gar, trust me you need this. You need a sweet and beautiful girlfriend. There's just one thing you need to know before I say good bye, I love you._**

_Beast Boy dropped the communicator, "I- I love you too."_

Beast Boy inwardly laughed. He had finally found her. He had finally found Raven after five years. He should have expected this, here she was as a first grade teacher. How could he be so oblivious? She lived in Jump City, and she even still had the purple hair and eyes.

He shook his head. There was no time to regret, right now he had to get the girl he loved back. He simply barged up to her, and smashed his lips on to hers.

At first, Raven's eyes widened in shock, but she soon melted into the kiss. After a few minutes, she seemed to gain her senses back and pushed him off.

"What're you doing here?!" She spat.

"I'm here for you." He replied calmly, knowing he had already won this battle.

"Beast Boy, I'm not coming back…" She backed away from him, but he just kept stepping forward as she did.

"And why not?" He asked, still calm.

"Because- because I hate you! I never loved you, I just couldn't be with you anymore." Raven lied. She refused to let him get hurt anymore.

"You want to tell me the real reason why?"

Raven sighed, and then smiled, "It was really sweet of you to come after me Gar, but I refuse to be the reason that you're getting injured!"

"Raven, quit being so ridiculous! I just got almost fatally wounded a couple days ago, and you weren't even there! I love you Rae, and you're not leaving me again!"

Raven sighed, "You're not going to give up, are you?" Beast Boy nodded his head no.

"Fine." She said sourly and Beast Boy immediately kissed her again.

They pulled away after a little, "I love you Rae."

"I love you too Beast Boy."

* * *

Review, and I hope you all have a great Thanksgiving tomorrow! Oh, and of course:

HAPPY BIRTHDAY GREENSK8ATERGURL!


End file.
